His yearly gift
by BlackEyedSally
Summary: Wendy has been on the Jolly Rogers for 5yrs and each year Hook asks the same question.
1. Chapter 1

**His yearly gift**

She gazed at him; her eyes filled with hatred _How dare he do this to her? AGAIN!_

He chuckled at her anger; it was so amusing to see her in this state.

She had agreed when she first came aboard the ship only at the age of twenty that she would never fall in love him. She came on board his ship after he had threatened to kill her boys…her lost boys. She sacrificed herself for the love of those boys whom she mothered but after the agreement of staying on board his ship; she began to realise although he had agreed to let the boys visit her they did not. She stood at the railing at the starboard side everyday hoping that the boys would come back; but they never did. This gave him the chance; to make her his.

But that's what he thought…

Within the first year she kept to herself ignoring him although upon celebrating the first year she gave her a white rose and asked "Could you love a pirate."

She answered coldly "No"

He did not want her forcefully; he wanted her to come to him willingly even if it was to take a long time.

Within the second year she began to listen to him and he began to listen to her to which he realised that most of the men or boys in her life left her. Her father had died shortly after her eighteenth birthday when he found out that his wife had cheated on him to which she had decided to return back. Return back to Neverland; return back to Peter Pan and his now new lost boys. So when the boys abandoned her on the ship that was when she decided to disconnect herself from all the pirates and from him Captain James Hook.

Again on the second year upon the anniversary of her arrival he gave her white rose and asked her the same question "Could you love a pirate?"

She glared at him a bit angry but shook her head and answered "No"

Yes she was Wendy Moira Angela Darling but now with it being her third year on board the ship she began to notice the changes slightly within herself. She was not the delicate lily of the never-forest but she was now the feisty crimson rose of the sea. She was no-longer a mother. She was no- longer a storyteller. She is Red Handed Jill the Jolly Rogers first female pirate. Again upon her anniversary she declined his white rose and his question.

It was upon her fourth year she noticed she was spending more time with the Captain. She was staring at him a lot more. She was spending more time in his cabin at night. She began to share similar interests with him. With each night he charmed and seduced her with his tales of high adventures or with grand knowledge in books. Then during one very late night within the fall of the year they came to be a very drunk Hook and Jill to which led to them kissing in each other's arms and yes dear readers this led to a passion play which unfortunately Jill had no recollection of the next morning and within the remainder of the year she never entered his cabin.

It is here now on her fifth year that we currently see Jill in Hook's cabin with her eyes annoyed with him for giving her a white rose.

"Why do you keep on doing this James?" she asked with her arms crossed "I keep on declining you!"

James Hook stood before her and looked at his little pirate doll "Too answer your question Jill I keep on asking you because one you once found my entrancing and two because I've had a growing fondness for your other the years." With this he pulled her towards him and hovered his lips above hers "I think the real question here is Jill why do you deny me?"

She turned around and faced the cabin window "I don't love you! You're a pirate. You have manipulated many women in the past for the point of slaking your lust. I refuse to be that!"

He chuckled at her statement "You didn't say that at the end of last year."

"Besides even if I….I did love you I'd be nothing more than a pirate's whore. I refuse to be your whore."

He then walked to her and encircled her in his arms. "Then I won't allow you to be a whore!" he said as he gently kissed her head.

"James leave me alone! I don't love you!" she said as she began to cry upon his arms trying to pretend the fact she didn't love him when she really did. She knew she did; he had been such a gentleman allowing her to be isolated for a year, listening to her worries of men and his loving gestures towards her with the single white rose a year.

"Jill I don't want a whore. I am sick of being lonely; with purpose in my life. I've been chasing a small boy for far too long; it's time for me face change and to start off I want you" he went into his coat pocket and pulled out a small crimson box and gave to her "Open it" and she did so.

She gave out a gasp as she looked upon the contents for within the small box was crystal diamond ring. "I want a wife Jill not a mistress a wife" he said as his black curls caressed her skin.

"James…"

He turned her around and kissed her passionately till eventually her let go "Well?"

"James…"

"Say you love me first Jill and then tell me if you accept my offer"

She glanced at him then back at the ring; and then she thought to another lingering thought.

"I love you James Hook and yes I will! Baring you mind I have a gift for you too!"

He stood before her a bit lost he'd never once seen her leave the ship since she joined the crew.

She stared at him with pale green eyes "I am with child!"


	2. Chapter 2

The months had be exhausting with Jill; but for what it was worth he had a pirate bride but the greatest treasure she had given him was perhaps the little figure growing within her which was carved of his own flesh and blood.

The first few months were a struggle she constantly kept on worrying over if she would carry to full term and if the child was to be born deformed.

He would often make her sit down and hug her telling her that she need not worry for is she was strong both physically and mentally then the child would be fine.

"But what if it doesn't go well?" she worried one cold winters night.

Hook looked up from his desk and glanced at the small bump on her stomach and set his gaze upon Jill.

He stood up and led her to _his ...no their bed_ and made sure she lied down on the bed.

"Jill...If you continue to worry like this then your bound to hurt the child. Think positive thoughts my sweet and then all will be fine."he said as sat by her side on the bed.

After this brief talk Jill did not worry so much; when ever she did she'd often let her thoughts fly back to little chat.

Now when it came to her cravings it was the most odd.

It was one early spring morning that after nice long bath that Jill started to crave a very sweet taste.

"James" she asked as she placed her bathrobe around her.

Hook turned his head from his book to see the little woman with a fairly medium sized bump upon stomach walking towards him. "Yes?"

"Do we have any apples?"

"Apples?

"Yes, apples."

"There's plenty of them in cook's quarters."

"May I have some?" she asked and even when he looked at her she still was as ever the little lost girl.

He placed the book down and moved from his chair towards her.

"I shall go get you some my sweet." with this he bestowed a kiss upon her forehead; but before he reached the door to leave he turned around and noticed she had stolen his seat.

"Can you bring some cream to?"

He placed a small smirk on his face and then left the cabin.

Eventually he returned with the apples and cream he noticed she didn't say welcome back or turn her head in greeting him back. He placed the tray of apples and cream on his desk and walked towards the chair that she sat in.

He now kneeled before and saw the small woman asleep with her hands upon her stomach.

Hook then placed his one good hand upon her stomach too. "You make her tired far to often little one. I hope this long wait for you is worth it." he chuckled slightly. "Now when your born and growing up on my ship I won't be have you running about and making mayhem. I know you will be a excellent little pirate. You may even want to help your father fight Pan."Hooks eyes gleamed at the thought of his unborn child and him fighting side by side against Pan. Hook then noticed Jill's hand slip from her stomach; he then placed his head against her stomach and imagine the unborn child within her hugging him against the wall of her womb.

As Hook moved his head Jill stretched her arms and legs out as she awoke from her little slumber. She averted her gaze at the man at her feet.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked with small giggle in her voice

"Talking" he said as he stood up and walked back to his desk to pick up the tray of apples and cream.

"Oh" she answered a bit confused with his answer she soon set her gaze at the apples and cream; she licked her lips as her craving for them kicked in again.

As he laid the tray next to her on a little table she quickly picked a nice juicey green apple and poured a little bit of cream on top of the apple.

"Mmmm"she said as she took a big bite of the apple.

As she finished eating the apple she began to pick up another when she smelt Hook's cigar; she then wondered if roasted apples would be a much nicer taste than cold apples with cream.

She used the small fork and knife which was accompanied by the tray and asked Hook very nicely if she could use his matches. He of course didn't say no but was rather curious to what she wanted them for. He then noticed she had cut her second apple into numberous small piece and began holding the matches against the apples which were on the end of the fork until they were all nice and crispy. She tried her first roasted apple dunked in cream and it was the most heavenly thing she had tasted. So ever since then Jill had roasted apples and cream.

It wasn't until late summer that Jill awoke in the middle of night crying her ears out when she felt the little one within her move. At first she thought nothing by it as she got out of bed and moved towards the chair she regularly sat in during her pregnancy did she realise that her waters had broke.

Hook awoke annoyed at the sound of Jill crying that he even through the pillow over his head thinking that it was just a bad dream.

"JAMES! WAKE UP! QUICK! THE BABY IS COMING!" she screamed with soaring pain.

And you'd have been amazed as how fast Jas Hook moved; he quickly placed Jill back onto the bed and told her to start breathing as he went in search of the Smee; Smee happened to have dealt with many births in the past since he had known many pirates on board the ship who stayed with a woman for the sake of a child they had created.

The labour lasted a good twelve antagonizing hours to which both Jill and Hook almost gave up until she started to feel the little one begin to push its way out of her. Hook kept of supporting Jill as she pushed the baby out of her.

Till eventually the little girl was born; after Smee cut the umbilical cord and wiped all the blood from the little girl he then passed the baby to Hook and if watched him closely you could crystal tears form.

"Hello my little treasure welcome to Neverland." he said as he kissed her forehead.

Jill gazed amazed by how the little object within Hook's arms was of his and her blood.

"Jill, what do we call her?"he asked the now proud father.

"Jane"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nine years of hiding**

Mother has been acting rather odd recently; she tell me she is fine.

Father keeps on to his duties of running the ship.

I often glance outside the cabin and wonder what life is like out there.

Father often tells me " It is beautiful in appearance my sweet but under it there is ugliness"

I did not understand at two when he told me and I still do not understand at the age of nine.

I glance at my mother now who is sitting in bed; she is writing her stories once more; recently she tells me that I will be part of a new story. She refuses to tell what the tale is about.

I then ponder to why I have not been aloud to go outside for nine years of my life.

"Mother?"I ask as she glances up meet my cool forget me not eyes that I have inherited from my father.

"Yes my darling?" she says as she puts her papers to one side.

"Why am I not permitted to go outside of this cabin? I am nine years old do you not think me old enough?" I enquire as I begin to brush out the creases in my cream dream with a sky blue sash.

She looks at me and gasps.

"Mother what is it?"

"I...I have just noticed you have started to possess a woman's chin and in the right hand corner of your lips you possess the hidden kiss."

I touch the corner of my lips and then I ignore he silly assumption of me being a young woman.

"Oh mother what adult non-sense. You still haven't answered my question though!"

We hear fathers foot steps walk to the door as he enters he glances at me and then to mother. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked as he strolls towards my mother who is lying on the bed.

"No; Jane wishes to know why she can't step outside of the cabin?" she says as she kisses his forehead as he bends other to place his good hand upon her stomach. He then turns to face me and places his silver steel claw out for me to take hold in my small hands. I take hold carefully and sit upon my fathers lap.

"I keep telling you Jane" he says as he begins to move my long dark curls from my face so he can see me.

Mother places a firm hand upon my fathers shoulder and whispers "James she is ready to know the truth. She is a young woman."

Father looks at me now and gently places his hand upon my chin.

"She has a womans chin...can you see anything else?" she says and she places her head on his shoulder.

He glance at my first and see's nothing. His eyes search my face once more and this time he stares intently at my lips..."A kiss?"

I grow tired of there insistence that I am a young woman; I pursue my question from before as I jump from my fathers lap.

"Will you please tell me why I am not allowed outside this cabin?"

Father faces my mother and simply says "Your the storyteller!"

So it came to be that my mother explained to me that there once was fight between my father and this boy named Peter Pan whom cut my fathers hand off and then fed it to the crocodile. Then mother fell in love with father after five years of pursuing her. And when i was born they were scared in case Peter had stolen me away as Peter would have seen my father stealing my mother away from him when really they both fell in love.

Father then looks at my mother and then to me.

"Jill...it's been two weeks since you've found out. She is of as you say age. And she will find out when you grow."

My eyes keep glancing between father and mother I think what on earth are they on about?

Mother then sighs and then looks at me.

"Jane come here" She says.

With this i walk towards there bed and sit at my mothers side.

"You know how I have been acting odd!"

"Incredibly ...but yes."

"Well you see I am pregnant."

I turn my head to father and whisper in his ear "Is it contagious?"

He chuckled and so does mother; he then places me back on his lap "No my little one... It means your going to have a little brother or sister."

My eyes widen at the sheer excitement of a little sibling on the way; oh what funny teach the little one games.

"So do you approve Jane?" asks mother.

"Of course."

We enjoy the rest night talking about the baby on the way.

But as I go to bed and wait for my parents to do so I still can't but hope that maybe I shall eventually escape the ship and have my own adventure soon.


End file.
